Current interactive devices for controlling broadcast programming are limited to changing the content based upon explicit choices and do not provide any true personalization of the viewing experience based upon the behavior and interests of the individual viewers. Thus, there is a need for a universal device to increase personalization and real-time customization of the viewing experience.
One way to do this would be to tailor the viewing experience based on a viewer's habits and interests. However, heretofore there have been few ways in which a user has been able to personalize their television experience. Aside from being able to select a list of favorite channels or time-shift content, viewers are generally limited to viewing what is or has been broadcast to the general populous.
Current television remote controls are also not enabled to allow significant commercial transactions, especially those related to the content they are viewing. Most commercial activity enabled by current remotes is limited to transactions related to viewing content like purchasing pay-per-view (PPV) or upgrading subscription options. There is therefore also a need for a device for controlling multimedia viewing that facilitates commercial transactions related to real-time programming.
Another problem with the current television viewing experience is the ever increasing amount of available content. The amount of available content has increased substantially even over the last few years. Until now most viewers have literally hundreds of viewing choices at any one time. As the amount of content increases and additional programming options become available, it becomes even more difficult for viewers to locate and select not only particular viewing content of interest, but also multimedia information relating to the television content (e.g., related commercial) items.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to facilitate and the customization of television viewing experience by personalizing, not only the ability to interactively search through viewing content choices, but also to provide the ability to search all online multimedia including facilities for conducting real-time transactions related to the programming being viewed.